


At Your Fingertips

by ravinilla



Category: VIXX
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild S&M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Sanghyuk didn't ask to get wrapped up in this, Sounding, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravinilla/pseuds/ravinilla
Summary: Wonsik seems sick and Sanghyuk escorts him to the infirmary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the tags bother you, _please_ do not read it.

_"It's obvious he isn't feeling good."_

_"The teacher is always so mean to him."_

_"Isn't he always sick or something?"_

_"Don't you think it's weird for a guy that's so active all the time."_

_"Yeah, but he always seems unwell here."_

The class' attention was turned to a single student in the room, who had his hands braced tightly against the desk. Flushed red tinted his face and sweat beaded visibly on his nose. His soft black hair fell over his forehead, hiding his eyes that were sure to be watery.

One of the girls in the class giggled. _"Do you think he's going to pass out?"_

Though they thought it was just _hilarious_ another student seemed to be suffering while under their scrutiny, the class collectively gasped when said student collapsed back into his seat.

"Will someone please escort him to the infirmary." the teacher called.

Sanghyuk rose out of his seat, tired of hearing the rest of the class being jerks. Sure, Wonsik acted funny sometimes, like he was feverish, but it wasn't something to treat him like a _disease_ for.

"I'll do it." he said.

The teacher watched Sanghyuk escort shaky Wonsik from the room. Whispers from the other students followed them all the way out.

"Are you alright . . . ?" Sanghyuk asked when they were more than halfway to the nurse's office. Wonsik was sure shaking a lot, and sweating too. He really looked like he was going to pass out from heat exhaustion or something, and it made Sanghyuk nervous.

Wonsik grunted, trying not to lean too much of his weight on the other. "S-Sorry about this . . ." he muttered, struggling not to shudder with every movement. If he could just make it to the infirmary . . .

"Don't apologize," Sanghyuk replied, and then they were there a few minutes later. He pushed open the door, calling out for the nurse. No one answered. "Guess she's not here . . ."

"s'Alright," Wonsik said, shakily guiding himself to one of the beds. Sanghyuk watched him sit down, and like it was painful, he winced and let out tiny gasps.

". . . Are you really okay?" he asked again, reaching into his uniform pocket.

Wonsik waved a quick hand, looking away to hide his red face. He peeked up, surprised, when Sanghyuk held out his handkerchief to him. "You really c-carry this around?" he asked, lips quirking despite the utter discomfort across his face.

Sanghyuk's cheeks reddened at the prod. "Yeah, so what?"

Wonsik shook his head, dabbing at the sweat on his face. "s'Just funny, s'all." he grinned a little more. He sat back further and choked down a noise threatening to leave his lips. _Oh god . . ._

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Sanghyuk figured he should just stay a little while. He'd get to miss out on the rest of class too, which wasn't a bad bonus considering it was the last of the day.

He settled next to Wonsik, who seemed to have a hard time controlling his breathing. Maybe he had asthma or something, or it could be some kind of mild allergic reaction? The nurse had to have spare epipens around here somewhere, but they were probably locked up. He could break into the drawers if he _really_ needed to.

"Do . . . you get like this a lot?" he asked, rubbing his arm. It was a dumb question because he'd _obviously_ seen him get like this pretty often, especially in their class. All the other kids said he was just weak, but Sanghyuk thought about other stuff, like his home life and all that. Something could be going on there for all they knew. "Are you in pain?"

Wonsik laughed; a strangled sound. "Why're you so worried?"

The reply vaguely took him aback and warmed his face more. It wasn't like he _cared,_ it was just . . . "It's weird you're like this a lot. You look like you got a fever or something."

Wonsik laughed a more controlled laugh despite its strain. For a guy who had such a deep voice, Sanghyuk couldn't help but notice how soft and delicate it sounded now.

Before He could open his mouth again, the door slid open. He got up while thinking it was the nurse, but was then met with the calm face of their teacher, Mr. Jung. His eyebrows raised. The bell rang not moments later.

Mr. Jung came forward, expression placid. "Thank you for looking over him," he said, moving towards the bed and Wonsik. "You're free to go do whatever club activities you have. See you tomorrow, Sanghyuk."

Sanghyuk frowned but shrugged. "Catch you later, Wonsik. Hope you feel better." He tossed a glance over his shoulder, barely catching that Wonsik was all shudders now and could barely raise a limb to wave back.

The door slid closed. The sounds of students leaving class murmured outside of them.

Taekwoon turned to Wonsik on the bed. His hands were wound tight into the sheets, and if his nails had been sharp enough, they probably would've ripped. Taekwoon smirked. The curtain rings clinked when the fabric slid closed.

"You're a mess, aren't you?"

Wonsik gasped, his body wired so tightly. "D-Don't turn it up!" he yelped with watery eyes.

In Taekwoon's hand was a small, black remote. He turned its settings higher. The vibrating egg inside of Wonsik buzzed more intensely. Wonsik moaned out loudly, head tipping back. His stomach was coiled so _tight_ —if he didn't come soon, he thought he was going to pass out.

"Taekwoon, _please,"_ he cried.

Taekwoon clicked his tongue. "You should be more polite, rude boy. We're still in school, and I'm still your teacher." he tutted. "Take off your pants."

Wonsik's trembling hands fumbled with the button and zipper of his uniform pants. In realization, he looked up with wide, fearful eyes. "Th-The door is still—"

"I'm not locking it, so you might want to be a little more quick here." Taekwoon's tone wasn't cruel, he was obviously teasing Wonsik—who liked it anyway because his cock hardened impossibly more at the thought of being caught.

Rushed, he shucked off both his pants and underwear. His cock was leaking with so much precum, reddened, standing on full attention just for Taekwoon, twitching because of the keen vibrator. Taekwoon leaned over to flick it the tip lightly and Wonsik, who was desperately working at the buttons of his uniform jacket and shirt, gasped.

"D-Don't . . ."

"So you mean to tell me Mr. Han didn't notice you like this the whole time he was with you?" Taekwoon said thoughtfully, though rather bored. "It must've felt good getting away with such a dirty secret, hmm?"

Wonsik's shirt fell open to reveal erect nipples, each with a silver hoop through them.

"What would he think if he saw you like this?" Taekwoon asked rhetorically. Wonsik bit down a moan that would've been a bit too loud. "Let's take the rotor out now."

Shakily, Wonsik shuffled back and spread his tanned legs. Taekwoon leaned in more, pressing his palm onto the inside of Wonsik's thigh to spread him a little wider. "T-T-Taekwoon . . ." Wonsik whimpered, welling tears threatening to overflwo. Taekwoon reached for the wire of the vibrator and began to pull on it. Wonsik yelped, head falling to the side, thighs quaking at the stimulation.

"It's very deep, isn't it?" Taekwoon murmured, tugging.

Wonsik lifted his hips, face on fire. "B-But the door, T-Taekwoon—"

"Open your legs more." Taekwoon said, and despite his protests, Wonsik did as told.

"Th-The door . . . !" Wonsik cried. Taekwoon stopped, and then sighed as if his patience were running thin.

Between his long fingers, he took one of the silver hoops looped through Wonsik's nipples and _pulled._ Wonsik heaved and his mouth fell open in shock. He did the same to other and so much saliva had gathered in Wonsik's mouth that it spilled over. "T-T—"

"Be a good boy," Taekwoon commanded, tone low. "Listen to what I tell you."

"I-It hurts . . ." Wonsik gurgled.

Taekwoon began to undo his pants, sighing again. "I suppose the rotor will just have to wait, won't it?"

"B-But . . ."

"You're not behaving." he stated.

Wasting no time, Taekwoon pulled out his own cock that was thick and hard, and aroused tremors waved in Wonsik's stomach.

Sanghyuk was almost back to the classroom to collect his things when he suddenly remembered, "Crap, forgot my handkerchief . . ."

He thought about just waiting until tomorrow to get it back, but Wonsik really didn't look so hot. He might not even come to school tomorrow and then he'd have to wait.

Turning on his heel with an annoyed sigh, he began his way back to the nurse's.

The infirmary bed squeaked and squealed under the weighty pressure of Taekwoon thrusting into Wonsik's tight heat. He had his hands braced under his knees, spreading him much wider than what he could handle.

"Taekwoon, I'm already—"

"You know what will happen if you cum now," Taekwoon warned. Wonsik whimpered pathetically.

"But you—"

"No buts. You're still not being a good boy."

Wonsik wrenched his head to the side, grabbing onto what he could of the crumbled sheets. He fought down the pressure of his orgasm trying to shoot through him, but his bellied already boiled too much. Taekwoon thrust in a particular angle, right into his prostate, and Wonsik sobbed.

Cum spurt out from the red tip of his cock, splattering all over his chest, and a bit of it going as far as Taekwoon's cheek, who subsequently stilled. Though in his high, dread flung through him because he'd been _bad,_ he came before Taekwoon could, couldn't hold himself back.

"Taekwoon, I—" he choked.

Taekwoon sighed, reaching into his back pocket. He was still hard and throbbing inside of Wonsik, but he paid more attention to what he was about to do.

When Wonsik saw what he was doing, it took all his willpower not to thrash. "No, I don't w-want the rod!" he cried.

From his pocket, Taekwoon brought out a small case and flipped it open. Resting on a folded piece of cloth inside was a metal rod about three inches long, with a bent piece attached to a ring large enough to accommodate Wonsik's girth. Taekwoon sighed again.

"Don't you think you should be punished?" he asked, rubbing Wonsik's cheek. Every one of his movements rubbed up against Wonsik's walls deliciously, but he was muddled right now and couldn't think straight. "Now stay still."

He gingerly grabbed Wonsik's half-hard cock and his fingertips rubbed gently at his head. The dull tip of the rod slowly and carefully sunk into the urethral opening and Wonsik moaned out, both overstimulated and wanting more.

"I r-really don't think I c-can . . ." he sniveled, wrestling to keep still.

"You've already taken it so many times though," Taekwoon commented, being gentle in his pace of sliding the rod in. "Why are you being so unreasonable?"

Wonsik watched with watery eyes, hands clenched, gnawing at his bottom lip. Taekwoon pushed it down to the last of it, circling the ring around the cock head. Wonsik yelped, back bowing.

"Look at yourself. You like it, don't you?" Taekwoon smirked. He massaged Wonsik's shaft and its head almost lovingly. "You're already hard again. What a dirty boy." He loomed over until their faces were their faces close. "How do you feel?"

"Good," Wonsik whimpered, twisting, "I feel good, I l-like it so much . . ."

Taekwoon hummed, bringing up the vibrator remote. "Let's make you feel even better then, hmm?"

The vibrator clicked back on. Wonsik heaved out in shock, head tilting out and back arching high up. Tears spilled over, down his face as the small egg rattled him from the inside out, pulsing against his walls.

Taekwoon began to thrust again, faster and harder. The bed all but screeched against the floor, so creaky under their movements. Wonsik's hands scrambled to find stability, the repetition of Taekwoon's cock coming and going from him so _hard,_ stretching him open so much that he thought he would break.

"Taekwoon, Taekwoon!" he sobbed, grabbing a hold of one of his wrists. Taekwoon watched his face, flushed and wet with tears, spit slicking his lips and trailing down his chin. His nipple piercings flapped back and forth with them, stringing Wonsik up even more. "It's feels so good . . . Teacher feels so good!"

His adorable moans and cries sent Taekwoon over the edge with a long groan. Cum shot from his cock and swelled inside Wonsik's hole to the brim, spilling out against his rim and onto the sheets below. Wonsik moaned at the sensation, frustrated because he was still painfully hard and his orgasm stopped up from the metal rod inside his cock. Tears streamed down his face and he sniffled. He felt so plugged up and _full._

Taekwoon lifted his head gently while slipping off his tie. He tenderly began to wrap it around Wonsik's head until it acted as a blindfold, and Wonsik gasped, nervous.

"T-Taekwoon . . ." he whimpered, tears quickly soaking into the smooth fabric. He reached a shaky hand out for him, the world dark all around.

Taekwoon smiled fondly and then pulled his head up more for their lips to lock. Their mouths slid against each other passionately. Wonsik moaned dizzily into the kiss while Taekwoon's tongue was merciless, licking against all of him and tasting the salt of his crying. Wonsik reached to grip Taekwoon's shoulder, trembling, shaking, wanting more of him.

In the background, there was a panicked noise. Taekwoon pulled back, licking his lips and breaking the string of spit that connected them. He glanced over his shoulder. A silhouette was visible through the curtain, and he sighed a little to himself. There was only one person it could be.

He pulled it back.

Sanghyuk stood frozen, eyes widened, tears of his own brimming up. It was dead silent a long moment, barred Wonsik's exhausted panting, unknowing of what was going on around him.

Sanghyuk took a horrified step back, taking in the sight of erotic Wonsik; whose body was slicked up with sweat and cum, black hair matted against his forehead with sweat, flushed cock still yearning for release as it twitched against his abdomen. The nipple piercings glinted in the light.

Without a second thought, Taekwoon held out the vibrator remote. "Here." he murmured.

Sanghyuk gaped at it, fist clenched because he didn't want to take it—but a single look back at Wonsik's writhing somehow convinced him otherwise.

Satisfied, Taekwoon brought him in closer, their sides pressed up together. He motioned to the settings. "Turn it up."

Sanghyuk switched views, half-panicked and half-morbidly fascinated, between the remote and wrecked Wonsik on the bed. He couldn't believe this was happening—that not only was Wonsik _not_ sick, but he was having sex with their teacher! In the nurse's office! With! The door! Unlocked!

Before he could double back on his thoughts, he flicked up the setting. Wonsik's entire body jerked violently like he'd been electrocuted, and he cried out.

"Taekwo-on, no!" he sobbed, body writhing. "I can't take anymore!" The room echoed with his feverish cries.

It wasn't until Taekwoon leaned in to whisper in his ear that Sanghyuk could bring himself to either move or breathe. "This is the highest setting." He shivered, but his thumb flicked the switch before he could think.

"Taekwoon, please please Taekwoon please! I h-have to— _want to cum, Taekwoon Taekwoon Taekwoon—"_ Wonsik's slender frame recoiled and squirmed jerkily, moving the bed, overstimulated to the point of blacking out.

Against his better judgment, Sanghyuk could feel his pants tightening. Sweat beaded his face and slicked his palms. This was so—

"Please t-take it out, take it out!" Wonsik croaked desperately.

Taekwoon's big hand was wrapped around his cock, lightly pressing the rod down, but then he pulled back and grabbed Sanghyuk's wrist. "Here, pull it out." he guided.

Sanghyuk flinched, entirely unsure because this was _seriously out of his—_

"Twist it out, do it slowly." But Taekwoon's voice was in his ear, low and patient, leading his fingers to pluck the rounded metal piece and pull while twisting. They watched Wonsik twist against he bed, bucking his hips for any kind of friction, to grind himself more on Taekwoon who was still balls deep inside of him.

Cum gushed from Wonsik's cock when the rod finally slipped all the way out. "Taekwoon!" he sobbed deliriously, back curving painfully high. A blush fiercely burned at Sanghyuk's face, the rod coated in Wonsik's precum dangling from his fingers.

"Isn't he cute?" Taekwoon asked, clearly not bothered with the situation.

Sanghyuk trembled in place while Wonsik's body continued to quake without forgiveness. He watched Taekwoon milk him all the way through his orgasm, drawing out every last drop against his chest and clothes, just making a _mess._

He watched Taekwoon slowly pull out, making Wonsik moan more. Though he'd been gentle there, he yanked out the inactive vibrator without mercy and a last cry resounded in the room.

Thoughts raced through his mind but he was frozen in place. Taekwoon turned to him then.

"You shouldn't get in the way." he said.

Body hot, confused, and stomach tight, Sanghyuk flinched.

Before he could think of any reply, Taekwoon reached off to the side and held out a white cloth to him.

"This is your handkerchief, isn't it?"

Both shocked and still vaguely horrified, Sanghyuk snatched it from his hand and then dashed from the room.

Taekwoon watched him go, completely disinterested. On the bed, blissed out Wonsik laid, still blindfolded, panting, and coming down from his high.

In a bathroom far from the nurse's office, Sanghyuk locked himself in a stall and pressed himself up against the cold wall. His mind was nothing but a repeat of _Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck_ and flashing images of Wonsik's body orgasming and spilling cum everywhere. His pants were _so tight._

_Mr. Jung and Wonsik._

_Mr. Jung and Wonsik._

He'd never been so hard in his life. His handkerchief was going to need washing.

Sanghyuk had contemplated not going to school the next day. He'd locked himself in his room and hadn't come out. Images of Wonsik bent every which way with his cock hard against him were imprinted into his mind—and had him waking up soiled. He couldn't scrub his eyes out hard enough. Euphoric high cries rang in his head all school day. Silver rings glinted out of the corner of his eyes.

The same class at the end of the day had come and he'd sewn his eyes to his desk, desperately struggling to look anywhere but Mr. Jung— _Taekwoon! Taekwoon! I want to cum!_ —and Wonsik, who, today again, didn't look very well.

But Sanghyuk knew.

The rest of the class whispered in their normal vicious way, poking fun at his shaky state. But Sanghyuk knew.

Sanghyuk _knew._

_"He's gonna pass out today for sure."_

_"Looks like Hyuk's going to have to take him again today."_

_"He shouldn't get mixed up in that."_

"Wonsik," Mr. Jung called. They were reading passages from a historical novel and taking class notes.

_"He got called on again!"_

_"Does the teacher see?"_

There were snickers and curious stares.

Sanghyuk's heart leaped into his throat and then plummeted into his stomach. A blush spread, violent and vibrant on his face. Wonsik pulled himself to his feet, his own face red and his legs trembling to hold himself up. Sanghyuk glanced up to Mr. Jung, who wasn't sparing him a look. Mr. Jung reached into his jacket pocket and Sanghyuk knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

_"Read."_

Sanghyuk swallowed thickly, almost choking.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Jung . . ."

Sanghyuk didn't know if he was going to make it through the rest of the day. He couldn't decide if he wanted to forget his handkerchief or not again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a BL novel I read earlier this week and I couldn't get it out of my head. :3c  
> I've written teacher-student wontaek before, but this feels like a whole new level lmao. I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
